Baby (Dragon Ball)
Baby is a parasitic alien life form from the anime Dragon Ball GT. He was created by combining DNA from the king of the Tuffle race, and a robotic body. He is the second of the four arch-villains in Dragon Ball GT and the main villain of the Baby Saga. History He was created by Dr. Myuu, and possesses a hatred for the Saiyans, who killed off the Tuffles, and took over their planet (Planet Vegeta). Goku, Pan, and Trunks first saw Baby in Dr. Myuu's Lab, and Trunks destroys its incubator. However, Baby was not destroyed, instead Trunks had some Tuffle put into him, and Baby was in space. Eventually, Baby came upon Earth, where the most amount of Saiyans were left. Baby began to infect the people of the planet except for Hercule and Buu, and took several of the Z warriors over, eventually settling on Vegeta as his host. Goku fights Baby once he returns to the brainwashed Earth, and even by going super saiyan 3 he cannot defeat him. Baby launches a final attack at Goku, who is teleported away at the last second. Baby believes Goku to be dead, so he uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for a new Tuffle Planet. After Uub, Goku's student and friend arrives and merges with Buu to become Majuub and Baby turns Majuub into chocolate and ate him up, Goku goes to the planet to fight him once more, and despite new power he cannot defeat him. Goku then turns into a Golden Great Ape and rampages before Goku turning into a Super Saiyan 4. Baby was no match for Super Saiyan 4 Goku, as even his strongest punch only tickles Goku. A Tuffle-infected Bulma brings out a Blutz-Wave Amplifier to help Baby, and by using it Baby becoming a Golden Great Ape. Goku continues to fight, and is able to defeat Baby with the help of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks (who are free of Baby's infection), Hercule, Majuub (who is now out of Baby's body), and his granddaughter, Pan. Baby leaves Vegeta's body and enters a spaceship hoping to escape, but Goku uses a x10 Kamehameha and sends his ship into the sun, completely obliterating him before the Z-Warriors returned to the lookout with Goku using his Instant Transmission and Kibito Kai using the Sacred Water to free everybody from Baby's infection and the Z-Warriors discover that the Earth will explode in two weeks, due to Baby using the Black Star Dragon Balls to make another wish. Programming The King of the Tuffles created Baby to get revenge on the Saiyans and try to repopulate the Tuffle race (by force). This programming had the Tuffles became no better than the Saiyans and thus became the very thing that they hate. Irony Baby became the very thing he hated and thus destroying the Tuffle race's good name. Even though the Saiyans destroyed the Tuffle race, they were not responsible for Baby's actions. It should also be noted that Baby is one of the only villains in the series that Goku goes out of his way to kill. He did not even do that to Frieza. That said, Baby had completely spurned the multiple chances for peace Goku often offered opponents, hid behind Goku's possessed friends, and made reckless use of the most dangerous version of the Dragon Balls. To allow Baby to get away was to doom everyone the villain encountered thereafter, and unlike many other opponents, he would not lie low, even for a moment. The irony becomes that Baby managed to so enrage the most charitable champion imaginable. Power Level According to the video game Scouter Battle Kamehameha, Super Baby Vegeta 2's power level is 1,300,000,000 and Great Ape Baby's power level is 1,580,000,000. When fought again in a special mission his power level is 1,559,936,524 as Super Baby 2 and 1,895,922,852 as Great Ape Baby. Gallery Baby dragon_ball_1_by_elnenecool.jpg|Baby's infant form Baby dragon_ball_3_by_elnenecool.jpg|Baby's adult form Baby dragon_ball_4_by_elnenecool.jpg|Baby Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Baby dragon_ball_5_by_elnenecool.jpg|Baby Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 (Super Baby) Baby_Trans.jpg|Baby Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 3 (Super Baby 2) Baby_Ozaru_render.jpg|Baby Vegeta as a Golden Great Ape Baby Oozaru.JPG Baby !Vegeta(DBHArt).jpg GokuSS4DBGT02.png 250px-BabySaiyanTuffleWar01.png|Baby's teenage form TGAL - Baby Vegeta Bulma.png|Super Baby 2 with Infected Bulma Trivia *The name of Baby's race, "Tuffle" is similar to the foodstuff "truffle", continuing the theme of most Dragon Ball characters and such being named for foods. Their Japanese name, "Tsufuru" or "tsuful" is an anagram of "furutsu", or "fruit", a sort of opposition to most Saiyans being named after vegetables. *Baby was originally intended to be the final villain of Dragon Ball GT, hence why his saga is the longest. *Baby is voiced by Mike McFarland in the FUNimation dub. *Baby was voiced by Adam Hunter in the Blue Water dub. *Baby is voiced by Yusuke Numata in the original Japanese dub. *Baby was notably not among the dead villains released from Hell during the Super 17 saga, nor was he encountered by Goku when he was trapped in Hell. Whether an in-universe reason for this exists is not known. Adding to this is the fact that Hell as depicted in GT and filler episodes of Z is contrary to the original manga, in which the denizens of Hell did not keep their bodies. Likely, this was an editorial decision, to avoid bringing Baby back right after he was destroyed; also, he would have been (or become) markedly more powerful than almost any other escapee at that point, reducing their threat or making the undead army theoretically unstoppable. Category:Aliens Category:Parasite Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tyrants Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Dark Messiah Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Lycanthropes Category:Martial Artists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychics